Shining Fury
by angelglara21
Summary: A lonely Saiyan on a quest for vengeance finds himself stranded on an unfamiliar reality named Remnant. As he adjusts to his unusual circumstances, he discovers friends along the way who seek to help him out from his shell of rage & sadness. Will his newfound companions help him pick up the pieces of his shattered life, or will he fall to the shadow of his past?
1. Chapter 1. New beggining

So hello welcome to my first of Shining Fury, honestly this has been an actual dream project of mine to work on.If you're wondering now it does not involve any of the canon characters from dragon ball, but there will be references here and there. But it will involve a saiyan oc iv made. There will be more original characters in the story, and do not worry the cannon cast of RWBY and JNPR or the other teams you're familiar with will still be here. But there will be changes from normal cannon as obvious from other fics, some inspiration will be taken from other dragon ball/ rwby fics including a new team. I won't spoil it but my friends will mostly know it, as of now i hope you enjoy so let's get to the chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Both dragon ball and rwby belong to their respected owners, any original ideas will be coming from me, including an expansion of certain elements of the story.

—————————————————————————

Base 3.45,d

—————————————————————————

He felt his victim's skull shatter and crunch against his fists. His other victim didn't have the time to scream as their face was caved in by the next powerful blow.

He was one of the last surviving members of a proud warrior race: A bloodthirsty, battle hungry fighter. Every battle only served to make him stronger, and frankly, he reveled in destroying the weaklings. His blood thrived on the merciless killings he employed to those that wronged him. Though in the end, it was always disappointing for none could match his strength.

A red humanoid soldier with horns tried to swing at him, only for the soldier to hit nothing. The saiyan tilted his head to the side and delivered a powerful strike to the gut that destroyed the armor and liquefied the soldier's organs. A faint scream was all the unfortunate victim had for their last words.

He always enjoyed this. He couldn't help but smirk, as he watched his enemy collapse on the floor. He could smell the blood; it was so intoxicating he can almost taste it. He continued to walk down the corridor his boots denting the metallic flooring with each thundering step. He came in front of a green metal door and spoke.

"Finally, they all shall pay." he smirked and cackled, while lifting his hand up against the door, crimson energy crackling in his palm.

"He's coming this way!" Yelled the avian humanoid wearing armor.Bring reinforceme-!" The Alien didn't have time to process his last moments before a searing crimson light blasted through the door.

Five other soldiers nearby heard the explosion and came running down the purple lit hallway. Blasters in their hands that had the power to gouge stone and burn through metal.

They continue to trek down the hallway until they saw the smoke and soot. The scouters on their faces started beeping rapidly. One of the soldiers spoke up. "What the hell?" Then all of a sudden the scouters exploded in front of their faces, the explosion catching them off guard. They had been too distracted to notice the approaching figure, a sinister crimson glow outlining his shape in the smoke

"Dread it. Run from it. Death arrives all the same now it's here." They all heard his voice in the obscuring smoke, their faces turning pale with fear, bodies paralyzed in the figure's presence. "Or should I say, I am." They could even see his eyes shining brightly like red dwarf stars, in this moment, they knew for a fact they were staring in the eyes of death itself.

—————————————————————————

Control center

—————————————————————————

"Commander, the intruder is coming here just as you planned." A purple frieza soldier with a fin on his head spoke.

"Good." The Commander's deep, dispassionate voice resonated throughout the room, turning to question his subordinate. "And what of the sphere?"

Suzo, the commander of this base could hear typing on the computer. His appearance could best be compared to that of a saurian humanoid. He had green-yellow gradient scales, red feathers on the top of his head that resembled a mohawk, and mauve colored irises.

He wore a white battle suit that possessed large shoulder pads that stuck outwards. The suit itself was white with a silver tint to it. Over it was a grey jumpsuit with black gloves and boots.

"Completed, Sir."

Suzo smiled sinisterly, his tail whipping the air excitedly. "Good…" He chuckled quietly "Ready the portal quickly, and prepare our army for deployment."

The soldiers eyes widened. "But, sir, we don't know for sure if it works. We haven't even done a test run."

Suzo's countenance shifted to a contemptuous sneer. "Do as I say, or be executed for your insubordination." He growled. "Do I make myself clear?" The soldier's eyes bulged, and nodded his head frantically.

"Y-yes, sir, Understood!" The terrified soldier spoke while rushes off to the next room. Suzo took this chance to view the footage running on-screen from the security cameras. The smoke was still there and even more was building up, but then he saw the intruder walking out with the smoke trailing him.

It was a Saiyan, he had a long jet black hair that stretched down to his back. And a large scar on his right cheek that was X shaped and burnt gold irises . He wore a battle jacket that had a. Dark crimson chest piece and burnt gold shoulder pads that pointed outward, Burnt gold and red fingerless wrist guards that stretched over his elbows, a gold and crimson crotch and thigh guards, and black boots. He appeared malevolent cruel through his visage alone.

Suzo could both sneer smirk at the sight before him as he watched his men being butchered on camera. He saw one of his men's head being squashed under the Saiyan's foot, violet blood splattered across the floor. Suzo chuckled a bit. He could not deny that such displays of savagery were his guilty pleasure.

"So… It is you, Saiyan" He had a grin on his face knowing that his enemy was here. "A lot has changed with you, it's rather odd how much you resemble the late Raditz."

He chuckled to himself, enjoying how his plan all coming together. "Once I open the sphere, not even you, Rage of the Universe, will stop me!" He cackled maniacally, unable to maintain his stoic facade any longer.

—————————————————————————

Transport room

—————————————————————————

The Saiyan continues to walk down the corridor rainbows of blood splattered against his armor, he was disgusted because they had strong smell to them. He was definitely gonna clean his armor once this is over.

He stops in front of a grey door. Grinning a bit, he slammed his fist against it with such force that it flew off its hinges. Walking inside he was met with soldiers wearing armor similar to his, some where holding blasters on their wrists and some weren't.

He smirks and begins to crack his knuckles. His fists would taste more blood from them and he was gonna enjoy this. "So you've finally come, Rage of the Universe." The saiyans eyes widened and his smirk vanished and turned into a sneer. He looked up to see a surian humanoid grinning at him, he still remembers those red feathers from before.

"Suzo…" he growls with anger in his voice.

Suzo laughs at him, knowing he got under the saiyans skin. "Spairogus, I see you haven't forgotten about me knowing, you monkeys having tiny brains," he commented.

"Well it wasn't hard tracking you, I had fun crushing he the skulls of your men." The Saiyan said with a slight smirk.

Suzo felt a slight chill in his spine and sweat a bit, but his face still had that smirk, His men, however, were visible shaking in fear. Even from just one Saiyan, there ferocity and blood lust can make any race quiver in fear.

"You know how long I've waited for this?" The surian said as he began to walk in front of his men: his back and tail facing them. "Five years I've waited for this moment to finish it."

Spairogus was confused but his face did not show it. "What are you talking about?"

Suzo chuckles slowly. He knew the Saiyan was confused and continued. "Do you know what this station is, Rage of the Universe?" Suzo smile grew as he saw the saiyan's face scowl at him.

Spairogus did his best to control his rage and answered Suzo question. "3.45,d one of frieza's bases."

"Yes, but let me tell you something." He said. While looking up at one of his commanders. Nodding to his superior he as he went to computer and started typing. " This base was a testing ground for wormhole transportation."

"Wormhole transportation? Why does this matter, and why should I care," the rampaging Sayian said bluntly.

"Straight to the point I see. Alright then." the alien chuckles a bit while lashing his tail in the air. " Basically this,jumping to another reality"

"Reality jumping? Why are you telling me this."

Suzo chuckled "Because you will be our experiment." Spairogus' eyes widened. Anger filled his veins.."And don't worry you won't be alone." His enemy chuckled with glee.

Spairogus was confused again and his face definitely showed it. "What? What do you mean?"

Suzo chuckles became laughter. "You'll see. "He lifts his hand and pointed his finger at something. Once Spairogus trails Suzo finger at what he was pointing at, His eyes widened. He was standing under a machine that looked more like a cannon then anything else. Emerald energy glowed inside it, it seemed to be ready to fire.

Suzo yells." Activate the portal!" Spairogus got in a guard stance as Suzo was laughing wildly. But then nothing happened, nothing happened at all. Suzo smile disappears and was replaced with confusion and a bit of a shock. "Hey what going on!" He yells looking at one of his men who was at the panel." Why isn't it working!"

"Sir the machine has glitched out, it won't respond!" The commander yelled out.

"What!" The surian snarled in anger but soon he stiffened as he hears a dark chuckle. The saiyan with a crimson aura outlining his already menacing look that would give a new phobia to anyone present.

He continued to chuckle until he spoke up. "Wow Suzo!" He yelled, smiling and clapping his hands. " That was such an amazing plan of yours! You actually got my guard up." The smile on his face now contorted into a scowl. "An embarrassment soon to be erased…"

Suzo backpedals a bit, but his men did far more. Fear instructed them greatly. No, they were beyond frightened. Suzo would usually send his men to distract the Saiyan while he left to plan again, but he wasted all his resources just to build this machine. No, he wasn't gonna run again. Besides he had a back up plan.

"Anyone presents here who doesn't want to fight the Saiyan, I suggest you leave now." Without a second thought, all of them complied. The amount of soldiers present made the task difficult.

The saiyan chuckles and grins at his enemy. "Finally done running away like a coward, Suzo?"

The surian glares at the saiyan. "My original plan may have failed." He says as a smile crept around the edge of his lips. "But at least I have this." Spairogus was confused a bit as he saw Suzo trying to pull something out, the Saiyans eyes widened in shock. Fear began to creep into his spine. Suzo sensed it like a shark smelling blood in the water as he began to laugh. " What's the matter monkey! Afraid of a little silver ball!"

Soon the fear disappears and returns back to anger as he snarled. "I'll kill you before you open that sphere!"

"Is that a fact?"Suzo said. "Well then...modi grun to moui zo ko gruiam ka." He began to chant in a language older than the galaxy itself.

Ruins of a bygone language began to glow violet from the sphere, and it began to crackle with dark energy. A purple mist began to seep out of them. Suzo began to cackle with glee as the chant was working. Spairogus however was not gonna let Suzo have that chance to finish.

Unknown to both of them the purple mist traveled up to the machine. It reacted with the energy inside the machine, which became violent very quickly. So violent in fact that it started sparking emerald lighting. The lighting itself began striking many soldiers in the area who struggled to escape due to their numbers, many were disappearing from being struck, and the number kept growing.

Spairogus kept moving as fast as he could while dodging the lighting, he was almost there. Suzo still stood chanting as if nothing was happening. Time seems to slow down to a fraction of a second as the Saiyan lashes his fist out towards Suzo's. Until he was blinded by a white flash.

Everyone who was once present at the bunker was gone. Not dead, just gone without a trace.

—————————————————————————

?????????

—————————————————————————

Just as it first came, it quickly disappeared his eyes however were still blurry from the flash. He blinks his eyes a couple times and realizes he is not at the bunker anymore, in fact he wasn't on the same planet. It was dark but he got used to it pretty quickly, he looked around the area he was at. He saw trees all around him, grass underneath his boots

But then that question was soon answered as soon as he looked up. Half of the moon was shattered, Pieces were just floating in the sky "What the hell?" The saiyan said to himself. "How does that work?" His tail twitched a bit involuntary, as he walks around a little bit. "Well there is no point on staying here is there time to leave."

He looks up at the sky and jumps in the air. He went to a good 12 feet until… he fell back down. He luckily lands on his feet his eyes widened in shock he couldn't fly anymore. "Oh you gotta be kidding?!" Anger filled his veins, even more so when he realized he lost all of his power. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" How the hell did he become weaker! His veins were full of pure anger he needed something to kill with his fists.

But luckily he got that opportunity. Behind him he heard animalistic growls, he turns around only to be staring at this thing. It stood on its hind legs it was very tall.Taller than him, pitch black skin with white bony looking armor around it including face with red markings and red piecing eyes, it looked like some kind of mask.

"You an ugly one and that's saying something ." The beast snarls apparently not liking the saiyans insult. It roars and charges a great speed. Spairogus dodges the creature, he spins kicks in back sending it forward to the ground. It growls more and pushes itself back up however it was caught off guard as it felt the crushing fist against its face, it tumbled backwards nearly falling to the ground. Parts of the face armor was destroyed leaving a nasty looking gash.

Spairogus stood there with an almost amused look. "Your pathetic if that's all you've got." He says insulting the beast more. It roars and charges at the saiyan even more enraged than before, but was a bit surprised to see the saiyan running towards it. He dodges an attempted slash and uppercuts it in the face.

It was stunned Spairogus taking this moment to release an onslaught of fast strikes upon it. But the pain wouldn't end there as it felt it's entire body become on fire, it felt it's bones being crushed blood leaking through its eyes and mouth. It looked up to see the saiyan with one hand out closing into a fist slowly, his face showed that he was bored. "Void crush." He snaps his hands close as the beasts felt it's organs turned to liquid, bones turned into dust. Those were the last words it heard before exploding in a confetti of blood and bits of bone.

"That was pathetic honestly, I expected more of a challenge." his prayers were answered as he heard more growling all around him. It was more of those things, if he'd guess there was about 6 of them all were growling with hunger and anticipation. Spairogus smiles as he felt the blood in his veins tingling, finally a worthy challenge.

One of the creatures charges at him and threw its claws out, it didn't not expect for the saiyan to grab its arm and throw it at one of its brethren. The other 4 beasts charged at him, they. Began swiping at him but luckily he was able to dodge and block most of the attacks with light ease, he was kept on his toes and frankly he enjoyed it.

He ducks grabs one of the beasts by the throat and crushes its windpipe while backhanded another trying to get the jump on him. He hook kicks another behind him snapping its neck like a twig. Spairogus was caught off guard and was tackled to the ground. The monster was about to acquaint it's teeth into the saiyans face until it was struct with a left hook. The other two came and piled on top of the saiyan, trying helping it's comrade finish the job. Soon more and more piled on top of him. It seemed he was finished.

The other two were about joining in until the sound of agonizing pain, coming from it's breathrean as crimson beams burst from the back of their bodies and soon exploded

As the smoke cleared, he stood in the crater he made, he seemed unstoppable. The saiyan turns around spots the other two creatures, they just stood there shaking a bit growling in fear. It made Spairogus smiles sinisterly. "looks like your friends didn't survive" He says while lifting up his hand. "Oh well." A crimson orb formed around his hand bits of gold can be seen inside the crimson, the beasts got out of there stumper and were scrabiling on there feet, but it was ultimately too late.

"Drakons fury!!!" He yells while firing a large crimson beam with gold electricity trailing behind. The beam met its targets and detonated on impact lighting up the forest brightly creating a shock wave that shook and lit up the forest.

The smoke cleared and what remained left was a 6 foot crater with some embers inside it. The saiyan felt insulted honestly, his powers has been significantly drained that attack once destroyed an entire planet: Now it was reduced to making small craters. "I can't believe I am now reduced to this pungent power… this was not even a fraction of my original, how insulting" he clenches his fists tightly his anger barely quelled.

He views the kills he made and couldn't help but feel satisfied that he did this. His eyes widened surprise, these beasts were dissipating like they were becoming dust in the wind. In all his life he has fought against many foes and creatures, but never in his life had he seen this. "Since when the hell can they do that?"

"Since the first Grimm were born." Said a gruff voice behind him.

Spairogus was surprised, he spun around to see a man standing behind him. He had red colored irises, an almost stubble jawline. He wore a red tattered cloak, a white dress shirt, along with black dress pants. He had a large sword strapped behind his back and was slightly taller than him.

—————————————————————————

3 minutes earlier.

—————————————————————————

Qrow Branwen was his name. A very strong and well trained huntsman. Currently he was patrolling the deep part of emerald forest for any abnormal Grimm activity, which makes no sense since those things are always abnormal.

But he did find it strange that he couldn't spot any, usually Grimm were more Dangerous and active during the night. "I guess that's what he meant by abnormal." He said to himself, he reached for his pocket and took out his flask. "Hello beautiful, time to drink." He was about to take a swig until he heard a massive explosion. He turns towards the direction it came from and saw smoke. He immediately began running in the direction the explosion was at with great speed. He saw a young man with long hair spiked hair and strange looking armor. He stood inside a shallow crater and around him were body parts of Grimm.

Curious he took out his scroll and began recording, the man was saying something but couldn't tell what but he began to lift up his arm. Qrow eyes widened a bit as he saw a red orb formed around his palm. He saw what the man was pointing and it was two beowulfs, and they looked...afraid?! That's didn't even seem possible. No matter what Grimm were never one to show fear and yet he sees these beast shaking like scared dogs. They started scrambling for footing, heard a loud shout that seemed to echo the forest, His eyes widened even more as he saw this stranger fire a massive beam at the Grimm with golden lightning trailing behind.

It hits the two Grimm and created this massive explosion. Qrow was blinded and felt himself being pushed back by the shockwave. As everything died down he reopened his eyes and saw a six foot craters, where the two beowolfs once were. Qrow was stunned in way never has he seen that kind of ability on remnant. Pressing stop record on his scroll, he immediately went to messages he pressed an icon that said Oz and sent the video. Usually he would video call Ozpin but doing that will get him spotted.

And he did want to get caught just yet, in all honesty even though this stranger showed an ability that can otherwise kill him. He wanted to test him out him see what he's made of, and also probable that Ozpin would want someone like him to join beacon academy.

He released a sigh and took a swig of his alcohol. "Well time to make my move." He left his hiding spot and began walking towards the stranger.

—————————————————————————

Now

————————————————————————-

Honestly the saiyan didn't expected to see sentient being on this planet or reality or whatever. Honestly he thought this place would be inhabited by those by those black bony creatures, but it turns out he was wrong. "Who the hell are you? And what the hell are Grimm." He spoke in a commanding tone, He demanded an answer if he was gonna know this place.

Honestly Qrow expected this saiyan to lash and attack him. He felt a bit bad for doing this but he had seen what this guy can do. "I'll tell ya if you survive"

"Wha-?!" Was all he could say as he narrowly avoids being decapitated, he backflips and attempted kick Qrowin the jaw but dodges by jumping back. Landing back on his feet Spairogus was enraged that someone tried to kill him, crimson aura formed around him like fire. Mercy was never his best suit."You'll regret that you fool !!!" Unleashing his battle cry he charges straight towards the v and lashes out his fist.

Qrow was able to see it and blocks the incoming attack. It rang across the forest as it made an impact . Spairogus then roundhouse kicks but Qrow was fast enough to dodge. This man was fast and powerful he needed to be extremely careful . Qrow kept dodging and blocking the incoming strikes as he planted his foot against the saiyan pushing him away

Spairogus felt the wind leave him a bit, he was surprised that the sword now transformed into a gun! He jumps to the side avoiding bullets. Qrow shoots again many times but saiyan kept dodging the bullets. Having enough of this, spairogus decided to use his own weapons, and fires a barrage of ki blasts at him

Qrow was left surprised to see to many glowing missiles being launched towards him. How was this guy able to turn his aura into a weapon! Soon he had to dodge from getting as he felt the heat from them. It became a shoot out between ki and bullets, spairogus dodges again but this time jumping high in the air, putting his hands together, he descending like a meteor.

Qrow was fast enough to change his gun back into the sword. Fist connected with metal as it created a shockwave that rang the forest, Qrows knees buckled a bit and a crater formed beneath them both. Spairogus snarls loudly failing to even land a hit on this bastard, he caught Qrows attempted kick and throws the veteran in the air, Qrow landed 12 yards in front of the saiyan smirking, clearly enjoying this. Spairogus then dashes unleashing his battle cry, jumping forward, launching his fist like a missle.

Time began to slow to a fraction as the saiyans fist travels towards the veterans face, time returned to no as his fist stops mere inches from the mans face. The saiyan scowled harder his gold eyes burning hotter than the surface of the sun, he felt the blade was against his neck: They were both in a deadlock and Qrow wouldn't lie when he said that he enjoyed this. An amused smirk crossed his face, the only person to ever do this in a way was Winter schnee. It seemed like hours even though it's been barely a minute. "Well I'm not gonna lie when I say this was entertaining." Slowly he removes his sword away from the saiyan's throat. Spairogus did the same with his fist but kept his guard up just in case, the scowl lessens But never really leaving his features.

"What is the meaning of this…" he questioned angrily. "Why did you try and kill me?!" As much as he enjoyed the battle anyone who attempted to execute him would find themselves dead in his wake. Yet this man didn't even attempt to slice off his throat, he will give this person the chance to answer.

"Sorry about that kid, but I had to test your skills out." He said in an apologetic tone. He straps the blade on his back again hoping to seem less threatening to the saiyan.

Spairogus anger began to cool. "Test me out." He said "For what purpose was it for you to test my skills and Pralis?" He questions again.

"Well after what you did to those Grimm, I couldn't help it. Had to see how capable you where"

"So now that you got what you wanted. What now?" He says crossing his arms.

Qrow took a swig of his flask and began walking. "Follow me, there's a village not far from here."

"And who are you to order me around?"

"You want to leave this forest or not?"

Spairogus took a moment to think, and with annoyed groan he made his decision. "Show me the way.."

The veteran nods and began making through the forest, before putting his weapon away he saw tiny speck of blood at the tip of the blade. His eyes slightly widened, this guy had no aura, that immense strength he felt was just him but…. what about those energy blast? .How can he fire something his aura if he possesses no aura to protect him?

It made no sense!

His scroll buzzed, he'll ask that question later, taking out his scroll he saw the message that said 'The data you've acquired Qrow is valuable, I'd advise bringing this person to beacon for debriefing.' Qrow shook his head a bit he knew Ozpin would say that.

"Are we gonna go? Or are gonna waste my time with your bearings?" His arms were crossed andwas very impatient waiting around.

"Yeah follow me." He straps the sword on his back and continued with the saiyan trailing behind. It was scary to think this guy was incredibly strong and no aura was present in this place. Just what has remnant did they just fine?

———————————————————————————————————————————————-

First chapter done, love doing this have shoutout to a friend who kept pushing to keep writing, here is my introduction. Welcome to shining fury, a new legend ready to be told. Seriously i hope you all enjoy because I will be enlisting future sagas.


	2. Chapter 2 New beginning part 2

Disclaimer: Both dragon ball and rwby both belong to their respective owners, any original ideas like world building characters, or certain elements that haven't been explained will be coming from me.

It had been at least about 12 hours since the forest battle, Qrow had already been asleep while Spairogus had stayed awake most of his time. He had a lot to think, he still couldn't fathom the idea that he was In a completely new realm or universe whatever the hell this place is, Was something he couldn't believe . How could he the idea was just idiotic.

'And yet here I am, in a foreign world where I have no clue where to advance.' He growls in his head. 'If I'm gonna be stuck here I best make some acquaintance with its denizens, starting with him.' He turns towards the sleeping Qrow and deadpans a bit. 'Shouldn't be to hard.'

An hour later the native star of this planet began to rise over the horizon. It was always a beautiful sight for the saiyan no matter what planet he was on. He can hear some grunts and shuffling behind him. "Morning." Qrow said with a groggy tone.

Spairogus replied with a simple grunt.

The old veterans yawns and brings out his morning flask, taking a nice good swig at it." Hey kid you want some?" He asked. Spairogus took a look at it, he took a whiff at the flask. alcohol, it was alcohol he thought.

He puts his hand up. "No thanks."

"Suit Yourself then." He took another long swig at it. But then finding himself a bit annoyed that it was all gone. "That sucks.." Spairogus can only roll his eyes at the drunk.

"Where are we heading to?" He questioned.

Qrow gave him a confused look until he realized it. "Oh. Where heading to beacon academy."

"Beacon academy?"

"Yeah, it's where I became graduated from. I have an old friend who is actually wanting to meet you." He answered.

The saiyan raised a brow, so this beacon academy is a school? He was going to a school. He went to many places before he went to military bases and space prisons or prison planets. But a school? The thought was just Mind-boggling to say the least, but why a school of all places. It just didn't seem right. "Who is this person you speak of?" He asked.

Qrow already having the answer an says. "His name is Ozpin or oz as i like to call him, he's the headmaster of beacon wise and can be brutal sometimes."

Brutal he says? His saiyan instincts kicked in a bit, he honestly wanted to see how strong this Ozpin was. Guess there where some perks at being weaker. "By the way, I got to ask." The should be interesting the saiyan thought. " one: what is your name. Two how where you able to fire those energy blasts without using an aura and how are you able to control that well?" Even this he knew spairogus didn't have an aura.

Spairogus gave a Dumb founded look, first off what the hell is aura? "My name is spairogus." Well that's one answer Qrow thought but it just sounded strange. "And for my aura and I assumed you mean ki, It's natural it's been a part of me ever since I was born." It was true he was already born with ki just like the rest of the saiyan babies, though he was one of the lucky ones to stay on vegeta. "And to finish your question I have high reserves of it." Spairogus gave small stern look at the veteran while crossing his arms. "Why do you ask?" He felt suspicious after what the veteran asked.

Qrow puts his hand up slightly,"Just questions that's it." At least he got his answers, but ki? In all his life at being a hunter Qrow has never heard of ki before, the word even sounded alien.

The saiyan turns and looks at the window. "How long till we get this beacon academy?" He tone showing hints of boredom.

"Should be around 15 minutes at least." He answered

The saiyan gave an annoyed growl in his head. Oh how he wishes he could just fly, at least he would be faster! Well if he can adapt to most fighting styles from different planets, then at least he can do is adapt through patience and that without a doubt was the hardest thing to do.

But as time passed the forest was replaced with this massive city, so many buildings with so many skyscrapers it was obviously a technological city and he was honest when he says he was impressed, though that the lack of space travel still didn't seem Adequate.

As they moved away from the city he was greeted by a massive first century looking castle.

It looked like they were made of cobblestone, but he can tell easily that it was still made for a modern time.

As soon as beacon came to view qrow instantly remembered something. "Buy the way once we land, oz and the others are gonna start asking questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"Let's state the obvious one." He pointed at his Battle jacket . "That armor of yours, these weird looking sails that are over your shoulders, that brown looking thing around your waist and the fact you don't wear pants." He said on the last part sarcastically which only made the saiyan roll his eyes. "Also they're gonna be asking about your abilities, like that ki stuff you said earlier."

Wait how do they know about that? he questions in his head. The bullhead began shaking Signifying that it's about to land.

The door opened with a hiss revealing four figures. Two males and two females, one of the women was a blond and had a professional look that can describe as a strict teacher that will unleash her wrath on those that temper her.

While the other a silver haired individual, had a more calmer appearance yet Spairogus can tell that this man had years experience that could easily revival his. Strangely he held a cane in his hand, maybe it was for support he thought.

The other two however had a more milaterist look to them, he can they are from some kind of military due to the fact that their clothing where similar in color. The duo consists of a white haired woman who had a serious look in her eyes, for some damn reason she reminded him of ice while the other which he can definitely tell was a veteran and was slightly calmer but he can tell he was a soldier, just like him.

As soon as he steps out they all had there eyes on him, which annoyed him.

"Qrow." Said the gray haired individual calling out the drunk veteran.

"Oz." He smiles while giving his old friend a firm shake. "During the night there weren't any Grimm till I found him." He points at the saiyan. "Kid come over."

Sighing and walking straight towards the group. Ozpin stares at him for a sec as do the others, the man had very long jet black hair that reached his back and that armor it didn't look right, like not of them world. "Hello young man my name is Ozpin, May I know who you are? "Ozpin questions

Young man? Why did he call him a young man? He thought qrow just gave him a nickname. "Uhh...Spairogus." He answers.

Ozpin raises a brow. The name even sounded strange. "I'm sure your wondering why you were brought here?" Ozpin stated.

Spairogus only shrugged. "Not really to be honest. But qrow told me you wanted to ask me questions." Which made Ozpin nod.

"That is indeed correct but I would suggest doing most of the questioning inside." He took a sip of his coffee as he began walking towards the building with the others behind. With Qrow stumbling a bit. For some reason Spairogus had this odd feeling that he wasn't just there for questioning.

————————————————————————

Ozpin's office

————————————————————————

"Now that we're inside I will introduce myself again including the others." He grunted a bit. "My name is professor Ozpin headmaster of beacon. Beside me are my associates, professor Goodwitch, General ironwood and Vice General winter. And qrow as you've already met." Spairogus gave them all nods as they do him.

"So what do you want to ask?" He sighs a bit.

Ironwood spoke first. " I'll go forward and ask, what kind of armor that you adorn and where did you get it from?." He asked.

The saiyan knew and even qrow knew it was gonna go there, but qrow didn't know about the history about his armor. "It's called a battle jacket the armor has almost a perfect balance between being extremely light flexible and tough to break, it's been apart of my race for a long time." Both Ironwood and the others where a bit skeptical about it, glynda will need to do some analysis and some testing if the saiyan stays true to his word.

But when he said race glynda had to ask out of curiosity. "What do you mean by race? are you saying your a Faunus?"

"Faunus? No I'm a saiyan." They look

Spairogus only shook his head. "No I am a saiyan."

"Saiyan?" They all said in unison.

He unwraps his tail showing those present what he is.

"kid your a monkey Faunus." Qrow states blandly.

"The hell's a monkey Faunus?"

"You don't know what a monkey Faunus is?" The headmaster questions.

The saiyan has a simple answer: "No"

Ozpin raised a curious brow at the young man. He didn't know what a Faunus was? But soon met with more curiosity perhaps he referring to a new genes a Faunus? If that's the case "would you mind telling me what a saiyan is? What your referring to that is."

Oh, this question was easy to answer. "I am what you call an extraterrestrial being." He says with a blank tone. Soon his lips formed a smirk getting the reactions from them, except from the silver hair Ozpin who seemed more intrigued.

"Wait wait wait wait, so your saying that you an alien?" Qrow shouts, then receiving a nod from the saiyan. "Eh I've seen weirder shit." He began to chug his flask which sparked a glare from the schenee.

Now it was ironwoods turn. "Funny you claim to be an alien, yet you look no different from a monkey Faunus." Spairogus made no comment. Lifting his hand up he created a small ball of ki.

Ozpin was fascinated. For a thousand years he had never met someone who can control their aura like that with such ease. 'The sphere looks so calming and warm, yet from that video, it was also a dangerous weapon. Who is this person?'

Glynda was at awe, her eyes would not look away from the sphere. That was until Spairogus snaps his hand shut, bits of ki embers escaping between his fingers. "That answer your question?"

"How are you able to control your aura like that?" Glynda wondered.

There they go again aura. What the hell is aura? Do they mean ki? "Well ms it's easy to control, nothing really special." He said in a bland tone.

Glynda couldn't believe what the saiyan said. "Nothing special! Your able to control Your aura with complete and total ease."

"First off, I don't know what the hell aura is, the energy I'm using is called ki."

Qrow now wanted ask, he heard the saiyan reference ki on the bullhead. "Early you said this ki has been apart of you, what do you mean by that?"

They all looked at him with curiosity: Spairogus was a bit annoyed that they stared at him like that. Sighing he begins to explain. "I mean I've always had it. Ever Since I was a child."

"Damn kid that far?" The saiyan nodded.

Ozpin now had a question. "What is ki that you speak of?" He was really curious about it. Because there was nothing like this ever heard of.

The saiyan felt suspicious of these people, these where questions he thought he'd answer. "Well it's a bit complicated. But basically it's a kind of life force energy, but for us saiyan it's a fighting spirit it allows whatever user to expel the latent energy into an outward force." He explains.

It was fascinating to learn something like this, Ozpin even more so because they way he described ki sounded similar to aura.

"Now let me ask a question, what the hell is auar? You keep referencing it like it's important." It was annoying to him, what the hell was aura?

"Well to explain it mr, Spairo." He took a drink of his coffee. The saiyan raised a brow. 'Mr Spairo?' "Aura is basically one's manifestation of their soul, it's a shield to protect the users body." Just like ki the saiyan thought. Ozpin wasn't finished. "But once the user unlocks their aura, they are met with another skill called a semblance."

This is new, a semblance? "What's a semblance?"

"A semblance is an aura that project like an outward force kinda like ki, but the difference is they are able to manipulate whatever aspects of phenomenon according to the nature of their power." He explains, he already know most of this stuff, to Ozpin it was nothing but a walk in the park knowing this knowledge.

Spairogus felt himself intrigued to a degree, but never really cared. "Now that I answered your question, can you answer mine."

Another question?

"Why did you come here to remnant?" The atmosphere changed, the headmaster was more serious this time. It's scarred the people in the room a bit, including qrow.

The saiyan was not affected by this attempt at intimidation. "I did come here willingly, how I got here is a bit clueless to me."

Qrow now spoke "What do you mean? Your saying your crashed here by accident?" The saiyan Shakes his head.

"More like sent to this reality."

They were still confused including Ozpin. Spairogus saw this and began to speak of the event that led prior. He told them about sozu: how he created a device that tore a hole of his reality into this one.

The idea of breaking reality itself was just was just mind boggling and just downright ridiculous, a marathon of questions rushed their minds. How can they break the walls of reality?! What kind of power can do that? How advanced is their technology?! Are there others that can break the walls? Those questions will never truly be answered because the prospect of breaking down the walls of reality where impossible.

Yet here sat a warrior from a different universe, who possesses no aura yet had strength to nearly go toe to toe with the like of Qrow Branwen.

Ironwood would usually speak up in his officer tone, calling out on the saiyan on how ridiculous the idea breaking reality is redundant and idiotic. But for some strange reason he felt like he's done this so many times at this point. So he kept his mouth shut.

There was at least 15 minutes of silence and the saiyan was losing his patience. That was until the headmaster spoke. "Well..the story that you told us was very interesting to say the least." Spairogus gave him the look the said you think? "Is there in anyway we can help you?" Ozpin got a head shake from the saiyan.

"I don't know how he did it, sorry but I have doubts at this moment." Ozpin only nodded, closing his eyes he began to ponder a bit, after 3 minutes he came up with a conclusion.

"Would you like to join beacon academy?" The people present in the room gave Ozpin the look that said 'are you crazy?!' Well except qrow.

'Fucking knew it.' He takes a swig from his flask, expecting this to happen.

The saiyan was taken aback from this, it seemed random. "Why are you asking me that?"

Honestly it was strange and out of place, this man in front of him was asking to join his academy. He was extremely suspicious by this. Ozpin spoke. "After hearing the small story you enthralled and the fact that even if you said that you can't go back home, that is why I ask."he reopens his eyes. "Would you like to join beacon academy?"

Honestly the Spairogus just never expected this to happen, one minute he was being interrogated in a way. Then suddenly here he was being asked to join the stranger he barely knows for maybe 30 minutes, he could just say no and go out with his way. But the thing is with any race that has xenophobia it was not going to end well for him, once he was on a planet that had no idea he was on it. One they found all he could say was it went up in flames.

So he made his decision."Yes, I will join beacon academy." Spairogus said with a sigh.

Ozpin had a warm welcoming experience adorn on his features, while the others weren't exactly the same. "Alright since you'll be staying, we will need a cover up for you."

"Cover up?"

Ozpin explains the problems of Grimm, the creatures he's faced in the forest. He explains that they are basically a manifestation of hate. They have no souls and are renowned as one of the most dangerous creatures to have ever existed. If people knew that there were now aliens, the problems could escalate to catastrophic proportions.

Well now he knows. "Alright I can see that being a problem. Also I forgot to add. I'll join you academy under two conditions."

They looked at saiyan with slight surprise, what was he gonna ask. The girls hope he wasn't the vulgar type of greedy. But to their surprise it was completely different. "1, I'll need the extra food:2 I want to go on any mission you can conjure up."

Ozpin was slightly taken aback from this. Ironwood got curious. "Why do you want to be put on missions?"

Spairogus answered." I am a warrior by heart, my race has lived for the thrive of fights, plus I don't want to be cooped up here." Qrow can agree to that honestly.

"But why the extra food kid?" He pounders.

"I eat a lot." And that was no understatement.

Ozpin nodded to this, these kinds of terms were not bad actually. This is something that he can agree on. "Well now that we can conclude on these terms mr Spairo. I hereby say welcome to beacon academy." He stood with his hand out. Spairogus stood as well and grasps the headmasters hand shaking it. "Now there are a few things I have to say. There's an incantation next month,I hope your up for the challenge ." The saiyan Chuckles a bit and smirks surprisingly the headmaster.

"Oh I'll enjoy the challenge headmaster. Now where is your cafeteria?"

"Qrow will escort you there, but first. Glynda will need to do a small physical on you and get a blood sample." The saiyan raises his brow. "Well even after that little display you showed us, we just want to make sure."

Spairogus nodded, his suspicion was growing more, these people are asking for his blood? He kept his guard up for anything that might happen.

Glynda came up to him. "Come mr Spairogus. Let's head to the nurses office." She began walking out, sighing a bit he follows with qrow behind. Leaving both Ozpin, ironwood and winter alone.

Ironwood stares at Ozpin. "Is this wise to do Oz? You saw from that video, the power that man possess. Why are you enrolling him in beacon? And something like atlas." Ironwood questions.

Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee. "Because unlike atlas we are not a soldier program. This is a place where students become professional hunters." He explains in simple terms. "But what I saw in that man's eyes; it was quite unexpected."

Both ironwood and winter were visibly confused. "The man or saiyan is already a soldier." Soon the General was shocked a bit at the revaluation. "I can tell he holds weight on his shoulders, I don't know what happened but I can tell it's tragic." He finished explaining with a sigh.

———

Nurses office

———

They finally arrived at the office, qrow left to the cafeteria to refill his canteen with alcohol. Leaving Spairogus with Glynda."Alright so what do you want me doing again?"

"Well first we're gonna do a small physical on you. First take off your armor." She's said bluntly.

The saiyan felt strange when she said that. Honestly he had no idea why he felt weird. It decided to ignore it. Taking off the chest piece was a momentous effort on his part, but he manages to take it off. Revealing under his armor was seemingly a black, tight sleeveless muscle shirt.

It made Glynda cheeks flush a bit. "And the shirt to." Keeping her tone neutral.

He nods taking off the tight shirt, revealing his extremely chiseled body. She couldn't help but blush red, it was just so unexpected to see this man so muscular, and by look alone she can tell his abs were harder than rock.

She clears her throat. "Alright thank you mr Spairogus you can put your armor back on." She still blushed seeing how is tight muscles contract as he moves. Putting on the shirt first and then finally getting the armor on. "Alright so just sit in the chair and Iay your arm out."

He sat in the chair and lays his arm out. Glynda traces across the saiyans arm trying to find the main vein. Finding it she applies the alcohol to soften his skin then finally aquating the needle in the vain, surprisingly it took some effort but she was able to insert it.

As she took his blood, she found that his blood was actually not to different from the normal human and Faunus samples. But the coloration was slightly darker the unusual. "Alright that will be all." She grabbed her scroll . "So usually I would ask a few questions, but since we had our debrief I will only ask one." She began typing his information on the scroll minus the alien part. "Now that we got that out of the way. How old are you?" Glynda questions.

"50" he stated his age.

Glynda looks away from her scroll. "What?"

He said it again. "50"

Glynda felt herself sweating a bit, he was older than her and yet he doesn't look 50. "Are you sure you 50? I mean you don't have the appearance of a 50 Year old ."

Spairogus was confused slightly. How does he not look 50? "Well saiyans can last longer than a human or Faunus, even as we age we are still retain the peak of our health, how old do you think I look?" He asks her.

Glynda looks at him head to toe then came up with the answer. "Well in my opinion you look like your 16 then 50." Even though he didn't show it, he was shocked. He looked 16? That shouldn't be right, he should at least look maybe 20. But 16? When he was transported here did it rejuvenate his age? How was that possible?

"Mr Spairogus?" He shook from stumper. "Are you ok?" She said in a slightly worried tone.

He nodded. "Yeah I'm alright."

Glynda types in a fake age for him, putting him under 17 years of age. "Well that will be all for today, thank you mr Spairogus for the blood sample.

He grunted at her while getting off the chair. "Now where's the cafeteria?" He questions her.

"Follow me" she informs as they both made their way to the door.

———

Cafeteria

———

3 minutes earlier they finally made it to the cafeteria, qrow was there drinking from a bottle of alcohol instead of his usual flask.

Now both both Glynda and Qrow found themselves horrified by the saiyans Insatiable hunger, Glynda was more disgusted by the young teen lack of table manners. While qrow was at awe seeing Spairogus just devouring the food in like seconds, it was just so much food and yet it didn't seem like he was gaining any weight.

"Phew!" He patted his armored stomach. "Haven't eaten like that in Awhile."

Glynda was just enraged. "Mr Spairogus have you have no table manners!" She clenched her fists tightly.

He just shrugs." Cut me some slack, I haven't eaten in a week." She sighs and understood and calmed down.

Qrow came up to the saiyan. "Kid how the hell can you eat that much?" He turns to the veteran.

"We saiyans have an extremely high metabolism, we waste a large amount of energy every time we fight. That's mostly why." Qrow nodded taking in the information, Glynda was fascinated by this, she will need oobleck shell for this. And knowing him he was Sertten the science but will enjoy this.

Qrow felt his scroll buz, taking it out there was a message sent by Ozpin. 'Qrow I would like you to take Spairogus towards the city of vale, if we want to make our new visitor to feel acquainted with beacon then I suggest going to vale.' Qrow sighs a bit

"Hey kid, since your an alien. I'm gonna take you to vale." He told the saiyan.

The turned teen tilted his head at the veteran. "Vale? That was the city we passed by right?" Spairogus questions.

Qrow nooded, "Yeah That's vale, is wants me to take you there so you would feel comfortable on this planet." Qrow explains.

Usually he would deny accepting this, but he knew this was genuine. He guesses he wouldn't mind exploring this city even though he was never one for sightseeing. "Sure" he got up from the chair. "Why not let go."

Qrow turns to Glynda. "You coming to?"

She shook her head. "Unfortunately no I can't, I need ooblecks help with the blood sample that was provided by Mr Spairogus, and i need to keep the students here in check even on a weekend like this." She finished with a sigh.

Qrow can only shake his head. "Kids will be kids what do you expect?" He said with a smile

"So are we gonna leave yet?" He said impatiently with his arms crossed.

The veteran nods."Yes, let's go." He began walking out of the cafeteria with saiyan beside him.

———

Vale

———

Vale, one of the most massive and technology advanced cities in the world. The sun shining against the buildings making them look crystal like. Anyone who has ever visited or already lives in vale, would be struck with awe by the beauty of it.

Unfortunately…

It certain individual was not. To Spairogus it was nothing really special. He wasn't gonna lie when he said the many colorful he's been shown would give anyone a seizure.

Currently he walked next to qrow passing the citizens of this city. Sometimes he would get stares from both human and Faunus alike. He would mostly get curious glances from the Faunus because of how strange his armor would look and how long and slimy the saiyans hair was. But from the humans, he would get glares from them. Death glares to be exact, he had his tail out because it needed to be stretched from being tied around his waist for so many times.

But the glares he receives from the humans, would only annoy him to no end. Sometimes someone random person would call him out for being an animal and that they shouldn't belong there. He pays no mind to them whatsoever, because they weren't worth his time.

Qrow thought Spairogus would be angry that such racism exists, but to his surprise the saiyan kept a stoic look, not caring even the slightest.

Deciding to breaks the silence. "You alright kid?" He questions.

The saiyan turn towards the veteran. "Yeah why?"

"I thought you'd be pissed off, after what that guy said." He tells the saiyan in a slight worried tone.

Spairogus can only Chuckle."Please I'm not gonna let some weakling get to me. That guy was mostly bark with no bite."

The veteran felt astonished by this . "Your quiet interesting to say the least." They continued walking down the street. Spairogus still ignoring those people that try to get under his skin.

Later they both stop by at the bar, qrow went inside to buy more bottles. While Spairogus sat outside. The sun had already begun setting, turning from yellow to orange. He stared at the horizon, right now he is deep in thought.

Contemplating what led earlier today. 'It's still hard to believe that I was asked to join beacon academy. Not even one day in this world and I'm already being asked. But...that man, Ozpin I have a strange feeling about him. I don't know what but I have a feeling he's hiding something. At least I think.' He was really quite unsure.

Suddenly he heard someone walking towards him. "Well look what we have here. A Faunus." By the tone of the voice, he could tell it was a man. "Great more animals are coming to the bar." A very distasteful man, the saiyan decided to ignore the Racist and kept his sight towards the horizon.

The man got close to him. "Now look at this, wearing some crappy ass armor, what you think you can just wear anything?" He got response. "Pfft you animals are nothing but a nuisance to this world, personally I think you animals ought to be locked up behind a cage where you belong!" Again no response from the saiyan, it started aggravating the man.

"What are you gonna ignore me now?" The man grit his teeth, he was being ignored by this Faunus. "Hey I'm talking to you! You life of shit so speak!" He clenched his fists tightly as he got response. "Oh so you won't talk Aye are you afraid of me or something?" The man said with venomous hate. No response was all he ever got, the man went up to Spairogus's ear. "Hey stupid!" Having enough of this, Spairogus throws his fist so quickly that the man didn't see it.

The man doubles over clutching his gut. "Weakling." He says with an emotionless tone.

Qrow came out of the bar, the first thing he saw a groaning man clutching his gut on the floor. "What happened?"

Spairogus looks at qrow and says. "The guy tried to pick a fight, to bad it was with the wrong Faunus." Qrow looks down at the man.

"Yeah I won't lie, that asshole deserves it. Come let's get back to beacon." The saiyan nodes.

Soon they began to leave vale.

———

Beacon academy

———

At this point it was Night time. Most of the students have fallen asleep while some were out in the night.

Spairogus soon found himself in a room that was given to him by the headmaster. Qrow showed him where he was gonna stay and then they parted ways.

Spairogus took off his armor, gloves and boots. Leaving barley with any clothes accept for his black underwear. He went to lay down in bed and it seemed like forever since he slept on a comfortable matrices like this.

It would take some time to get used to but it shouldn't be much of a hassle. His eyes trailed towards the window looking at the broken moon. He still couldn't find it possible that moon is shattered instead of being completely destroyed, it seemed to defy physics that the pieces are still stationary and haven't fallen on this planet yet. How the hell does that even work? He can tell it's a full moon as well because there's no shadow that covering the pieces, he was a bit surprised that he didn't transform. 'Guess there's not enough blutz waves. Yet i still feel it.' It was quite honestly an odd sensation it wasn't comfortable but it wasn't to displeasing either.

He swayed his tail from side to side a bit trying to get as comfortable as he can. It has also been awhile since he's slept as well, how long had it been since he had a good rest? He honestly doesn't know and it probably didn't matter at all. As soon as he closes his eyes almost instantly he fell into a deep sleep.

———

5 hours later

———

He sat up quickly, breathing with a bit of labored breaths. That was mostly why He never sleeps, that dream would always come back to him. Reminding him of his failures. Clenching his fists tightly, he got up and puts on his armor then his gloves and finally his boots.

Looking out the window it was still dark but he can see a slight tint of blue, he'd guess it was almost morning, it was the perfect opportunity to do something he loved.

Training.

Getting up he proceeded to leave the room. Closing the door behind him he trudged down the hallway, every footstep he took echoes through the passage as if it where barren for a long time.

———

Courtyard

———

He felt the cool air breeze his skin, his long hair flapping a bit against the soft wind. it was relaxing to say the least. The dark sky was getting a bit brighter so he needs to get working. Spairogus did some light stretches to get the blood flowing in his muscles, the one thing he didn't want to get a cramp. After the small warm up he immediately started his workout.

Usually he would do something more basic like push-ups and sit ups. But right now he wanted to test out his body. He did multitudes of punches and kicks in the air, fast and powerful jabs and strikes, if anyone saw him in his previous state of power his strikes would be too fast for the naked eye. But right now he was just disappointed and disgusted. He was barely even a blur at all.

He still couldn't believe it. All that power he had in his universe all that hard work he gained over the years. Gone… it was fucking gone! And it angered him still that this pathetic power was no where close to what it was not even when he was just a child. It didn't matter if he wants to get back to his peak again he needed to start training. He sure as hell won't let this world insult his pride.

Dropping to the floor with a slight thud. He started doing push-ups. He was so focused on his workout that by the time he hit the number 255 he began to hear. "My this is surprising, I hadn't expected to be up this early. Especially doing a workout at this time."

The saiyan perked his head up and saw the headmaster in front of him and just noticing it wasn't night anymore. Standing up and wiping sweat from his head, he gave Ozpin a suspicious look. Even if the man was silent in his steps he would have been able to hear him coming, or in fact get he able to smell him. "What do you want?"

"Nothing at all Mr Spairogus. I usually come out during the day and have a nice stroll around here, but then I found you doing some exercises." He explains to the saiyan easing his suspicions. "Though now that you've asked, I am quite curious about you." He said while taking a sip of his coffee.

The saiyan raised his brow slightly was curious about his species? "I want to see how skilled you are in combat." Well that was unexpected. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

"What?"

"I want to see how skilled you are in combat." Spairogus eyes widened slightly in surprise, he did hear right this man was issuing a challenge and this early as well.

But..why? he asked himself. "Not that I wouldn't enjoy a good fight but, why are asking me this?"

Ozpin took another sip of his coffee. "As I said I'm curious about you, the only being not of our universe who possess power that has never been seen on remnant. And that's why I say." He gave the saiyan a Serious look. "I want to see how skilled you are in combat."

Spairogus was honestly surprised and in a way happy. He didn't expect to challenged especially this early in the morning. The saiyan adorns a smirk. "When do we start?"

Ozpin smiles. "Right now." He got in position slightly using one hand on his cane while the other was still holding his mug. Ozpin watches as the saiyan got into a stance, his legs spread out and bent slightly. His right arm in the front with a clenched fist while the left was at the back with palm open.

(Look up the raditz action figure and you'll see)

The headmaster was slightly mesmerized by this, he had never seen such a fighting stance in his life, but he can spot a bit of the problems but nothing too severe.

There was only three minutes of silence until the saiyan charges towards the headmaster and launches his fist forward, the headmaster easily dodges like nothing. He kept throwing his fists and kicks forward but the headmaster kept dodging. Irritating him to no end. Suddenly the headmaster strikes the saiyans face with his cane. Spairogus Growling loudly as he clutched his face, then he was his by a flurry of blows, he couldn't even see the headmaster move his arms at all.

The saiyan jumps back unleashing a barrage of ki blasts at Ozpin. The headmaster looks up and easily dodges them like nothing, the only thing they hit was the floor making small explosions. The saiyan unleashes his battle cry and charges the headmaster again unleashing a barrage of strikes, Ozpin only kept dodging. Spairogus was just getting angrier by the second. Ozpin then stops the saiyans fists with only his cane creating a powerful gusts, the headmaster then throws his mug in the air and unleashes a flurry of powerful strikes of saiyan warrior and with a final strike it was so powerful that it created a small shockwave which sent the saiyan flinging across the dirt. Spairogus now laid motionless, Ozpin the catches his cup of coffee again then sets it on the floor.

"Perhaps I overdid it." He Soon began strolling towards the saiyan, movement came from Spairogus as he slowly stood up with his head down. "Perhaps we should stop mr Spairogus, I don't want to hurt you too badly." He said in a slight worried tone. Then he saw the saiyan fists clenched tightly.

Soon his body began shaking a bit and reddish looking steam started coming off of the saiyan. The saiyan slowly moves his head up towards the headmaster glaring powerful daggers at him. "No...I won't stop…" he said angrily as Golden bio electricity began dancing across his body. "You made me look like a complete fool...that was a mistake you MADE!" Soon his body became enlightened by crimsons aura, the golden electricity soon moving towards his back began forming what seemed to be wings.

Ozpin was taken aback by this, it almost looked like he was some kind of demon or angel he couldn't believe there was such anger from just this person alone. He worried now that the Grimm might sense this. Suddenly the saiyan shot forward a lot faster than before Ozpin was barely able to block and felt the sheer power behind that punch. Spairogus unleashed a barrage of punches or kicks this time Ozpin putting more effort in his blocks and dodges. 'Interesting.'he thought as he blocks a kick. 'He's a lot stronger and faster than before,' he began fighting back but was actually surprised that saiyan was now blocking his attacks more. 'He's adapting to my attacks, so that's what he's species dose interesting.'

Ozpin then jumps avoiding the saiyans fist which cratered the ground. The saiyan growls almost animalistic as he jumps about twelve feet in the air, his arms in front of him aiming at the headmaster. "Galick riffle!!!" Soon medium size beams where fired towards the Ozpin. Soon the headmaster began running but soon found that the violet beams where following him.

'Damnit, I might have to take this head on.' He spins around and crosses his arms in an x shape while holding his cane. The beams hit their target and explode, Ozpin's aura was luckily strong enough to take those blasts head on so his clothes weren't ripped, but suddenly his instincts flared as he dodges an incoming fist that cratered the ground and parted the smoke violently. The strength behind that attack was immense that even Ozpin was surprised.

Spairogus growls and charges the headmaster again, this time with Ozpin fighting back. The each traded blows while Ozpin did dodge most but he still took some blows. Spairogus however took more of the abuse , deciding to have enough the saiyan grabs the headmaster came which caught him by surprise then smashes a ki charged fist in Ozpin's gut earning a painful grunt as he was sent skidding backwards across the grass.

It felt like he was hit with and iron pole, had his aura not protected him surely his organs would have been ruptured. When he looked up, he saw the Spairogus with his palm aimed at him. With a mighty yell that came from the saiyan he fires his signature attack. "Drakons Fury!!!" He Shoots the massive crimson beam with the golden electricity trailing behind at the headmaster, soon Ozpin was engulfed and felt the sheer power pushing back a bit and soon detonating on impact, creating a massive smoke cloud. The saiyan huffed a lot he was starting to get tired and exhaustion was getting to him. Suddenly Ozpin appears in front of him clothes slightly burnt from the attack. The saiyan was surprised that he survive.

The headmaster had both fingers pointed at the saiyan's chest. And in a burst of speed juts his fist forward at his chest, the saiyan coughs up globs of salvia. His aura disappears in an instant coughing furiously as he soon fell on his knees.

Ozpin came up to the saiyan and had his hand forward, Spairogus looked up and grasped on. "My I must say that battle was interesting." Helping the saiyan up he gave Spairogus a smile. "I won't lie when I say that you are very well skilled in combat. The power behind that ki blast was truly astounding Mr Spairogus."

Spairogus clutched the right side of his chest. "B-But...how did y-ou?" he asks while coughing still.

"My aura was able to protect from the blast. though." He turns around and looks at the ten foot wide crater. "Glynda won't be happy about this." He then look at the saiyan again. "I noticed something when we were sparing, you where adapting . It's quite astonishing to say the least, I have never met someone such as you who adapted to my style of fighting before ." He said with slight praise.

Spairogus was able to breathe properly again. Then spoke. "Well that's what saiyan's do. We are a warrior race who evolution was designed for battle itself." What he stated was true.

Saiyans were meant for a purpose and that's to fight and get stronger with each encompassing battle. It's also what makes a saiyan so dangerous, there is no guarantee on how strong they can really become.

"Well either I commend you. I would suggest getting some rest after that battle we had." Spairogus nodded in agreement. He was feeling extremely sore after pushing himself, it was safe to say that Ozpin was vastly superior to qrow.

With that they parted ways Spairogus leaving to his room.

———

1 month later

———

It crawls on the soft ground, dragging its battered body across the dirt, dark reddish black blood streaking behind it.

It was a beowolf and for once in it's soulless life it was afraid. The anger in this Faunus was to great for it to consume. It's brethren has meet their death by his fists, it was something that even it could not believe.

A shadow looms over it and when it looks over its eyes widened, it was completely paralyzed with absolute fear. The last thing it ever saw was a fist.

"Ehh. Disgusting.." The saiyan shakes off the blackened brain matter off his hand. It was sticky and had a nasty smell. Soon he trudges back to beacon academy. Today is the day the new students would be arriving and needed to meet up with them.

Spairogus walks towards the entrance and was met with Glynda who had a disproved face. "What?"

"Look at you, your covers in Grimm guts. Spairogus I told the new students where coming today why did you have to kill Grimm?" She shouts with a frustrating tone.

"I already told you Glynda I'm a warrior, plus it keeps me on my toes to fight enemies."

She sighs rubbing her temple. "Your covers in Grimm guts." She shook her head. "Come on let go get you clean. Your lucky the new students in 2 hours." The saiyan rolls his eyes and chuckles. He follows the professor back inside. During his stay here, sometimes he would get into nasty arguments with her, but he knew it was for his health. Even though he told her he was at least 50 years of age she still couldn't help but worry for him, he still looked like a teen in a way. In al honestly he could say that she was a mother to him, and he felt happy in a way.

After two hours of showering and eating he was the dock where the bullhead would land it was still far, but it was getting close. "Alright so do you remember your transcript?"

The saiyan groans and rolls his eyes. "My name is Spairo Tenkaichi I am a one of a kind Faunus. Glynda we've done this shit so many times." She went a glare in his direction which made him sweet a bit.

"Watch your language mr Spairogus." She sighs a bit and soon gave him a warm smile. "Now you behave yourself young man." He groans and growls a bit in annoyance which made giggles a bit. Soon she left him with his own berangs.

He had his arms crossed and watches at the bullhead lands in front of him.

————

And we are done! I must apologize that I haven't been able to get this chapter in. I constantly had to redo some things that didn't work for my taste.

The reason it took me even longer is because my friend can no longer help me anymore, the reason because we don't have the z fighters or the dragon balls. That's the reason why, so all that good grammar and structure will be all gone so unfortunately I have to do everything myself. I'm really sorry if you can't understand it. I honestly didn't expect to be struggling this early on my story.

And with that I'll leave. Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
